Summer Luau
Summer Luau is the fifth holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria and it is unlocked with Nevada at Rank 26. It is the 2nd holiday in Papa's Pastaria and it is unlocked with Chuck at Rank 11. It is the 10th holiday in Papa's Donuteria, and is unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 51. It is also the 2nd holiday in Papa's Cheeseria, where it is also unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 11. In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, it is again the fifth holiday and unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26. It is the holiday for June. The badge "Summer Fun" is received when all of the Summer Luau toppings are unlocked. In this holiday, customers bring their Luau paper fans to celebrate. Customers Favoring Summer Luau *Nevada *Chuck *Hacky Zak (Except in Cupcakeria HD) *Perri (Except Cheeseria) *Kahuna (Except Pastaria Closer) *Utah (Cupcakeria Go!+HD) *Clover (Cupcakeria & Donuteria) *Kayla (Cupcakeria) *Robby (Pastaria) *Gremmie (Pastaria) *Alberto (Pastaria & Cheeseria) *Prudence (Pastaria) *Olivia (Pastaria) *Nick (Donuteria & Cupcakeria To Go!) *Connor (Donuteria) *Trishna (Cheeseria) *Captain Cori (Cheeseria) *Wally (Cupcakeria To Go! & Cupcakeria HD) Liners in Cupcakeria *Liner A (Yellow with White Diagonal Lines) *Liner B (Blue Pods) *Liner C (Blue with Yellow Suns) *Liner D (Yellow with Blue Waves) Toppings Cupcakeria *Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 26) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on 2nd day of Summer Luau) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 27) *Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on 3rd day of Summer Luau) *Bananas (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 28) ]] Pastaria *Shells (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 11) *Pineapple Pancetta (Unlocked on 2nd day of Summer Luau) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 12) *Glazed Ham (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13) Donuteria *Seashell Cutter (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 51) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on 2nd day of Summer Luau) *Yellow Icing (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 52) *Mango Drizzle (Unlocked on 4th day of Summer Luau) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 53) *Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on 6th day of Summer Luau) Cheeseria * Pineapple (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 11) * Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked on the 2nd day of Summer Luau) * Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 12) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 12) Cupcakeria To Go! * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26) * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on the 2nd day of Summer Luau) * Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 27) * Candy Pineapple (Unlocked on the 4th day of Summer Luau) * Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 28) Summer Luau ◾ Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) ◾ Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) ◾ Tropical Charms (Day 2 of Summer Luau) ◾ Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 27) ◾ Gummy Pineapple (Day 4 of Summer Luau) ◾ Banana (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 28) Trivia *Summer Luau is the first holiday of the summer season. *In Donuteria and Cheeseria, Kahuna dresses up by putting on a straw hat. *Nevada, Olivia, & Hacky Zak are the only customers where they debut liking Summer Luau. * In Willow's expanded flipdeck, it says she hates Summer Luau. The reason why is unknown. * In Donuteria, only male customers are unlocked during Summer Luau, as Clover and Nevada are time customers. * The theme icon for this is an L. Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD